Libra/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment *'Chrom:' You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone? *'Libra:' Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt! *'Chrom:' You know me? *'Libra:' Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa- *'Chrom:' With all respect, now is not the time for prayer—it's action that's called for. *'Libra:' Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution. *'Chrom:' We? Then there are more of you? *'Libra:' Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party! *'Chrom:' Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth. *'Libra:'...Man, sire. Man of the cloth. *'Chrom:' You're a... ...You're not a woman? *'Libra:' No sire, Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs... *'Chrom:' Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward. *'Libra:' Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ...... MUCH more... *'Chrom:' Right! Let's stop there. Event Tiles *"...What's this? Oh, Naga be praised!" (item) *"I've offered up a few prayers for our safety." (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice, but I must admit I'm better with prayers." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Your presence truly strengthens me. Might we join forces in the coming fight?" (team up) *"Dreams are a powerful thing. What is it that you seek for yourself?" (dreams) *"You look to be in fine spirits. Have the gods answered your prayers?" (happy) *"What is the first thing you do after returning to camp?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"It would be an honor. May the gods be with us both." (team up) *"As trite as it sounds, I dream only of peace and happiness for all the god's creatures." (dreams) *"Not exactly. A smile is simply my way of thanking Naga for my time with you." (happy) *"If there is a place of worship nearby, I pray there and purify my heart." (free time) Asking - Married *"You are the gods' greatest blessing, Name. ''I am truly, deeply happy." (love) *"My love, you look quite fetching, as usual. I must take care to focus during battle." (compliment) *"Take care out there, (name). I do not wish for the gods to have you just yet." (promise) *"You dropped something, (name). Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you too. You are as much a part of my life as Naga herself." (love) *"Well ... it is a comfort to not be called 'voluptuous' for a change. Thank you." (compliment) *"Be at peace. I intend to stay with you as long as the gods allow." (promise) *"This is a powerful amulet. ...I was hoping to surprise you with it." (gift) Asking - Child *"(name), shall we practice a bit? Show me and the gods how you've grown." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? I can heal you, if you like." (concern) *"(name), is there nothing you need? You can ask your father for anything." (request) *"(name), might I ask you about the past? What was it like?" (story) Replying - Child *"If you think me ample practice, then yes, of course. I will heal wounds I inflict." (train) *"It's ... all right. I will entrust my recovery to the gods." (concern) *"Thank you, but I desire only a happy future for you." (request) *"Gods above, I thank you for blessing me with so inquisitive a child, and for all the... Er, sorry. I drift into prayer sometimes. But I suppose that answers your question! I will pray for you as well, that you may be delivered from all the coming evils." (story) Level Up *"I feel reborn!" (6+ stats up) *"My prayers have been answered!" (4-5 stats up) *"Many thanks, O great ones." (2-3 stats up) *"Why, gods? Do I not deserve your strength?" (0-1 stats up) *"I suppose I have walked this path to its end." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"May this new experience forge me." Armory *"I need only the earth at my feet and the heavens above." (buying) *"May these belongings bless us with what funds we need." (selling) *"I am honored you think my weapons a wise investment." (forging) Barracks Alone *"O wise Naga, guide us to safety and victory..." (misc) *"Gods be praised. I feel wonderful today!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. May the gods keep you safe." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. May Naga watch over you today." (midday) *"Good evening, Robin. The gods were good to us today." (evening) *"It's late, Robin. May the gods grant you a good night's sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. The morning air feels wonderful." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What plans do you have for today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It seems night has fallen." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. It seems you've had a long day." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster ''An Ylissean priest with a calming mien. So lovely are his features that strangers often mistake him for a woman. His one flaw is a tendency to get caught up in details. The one with the scabbiest knees. Born on July 1st. Help Description A patient Ylissean priest who is often mistaken for a woman. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Thy will be done." *"My power is yours." *"Have faith." *"Guard yourself." *"All will be well." *"May the gods bless us." *"We can do this." *"Stay safe." Dual Strike *"Begone!" *"Forgetting someone?" *"Is that all?" *"Please, allow me." *"Have another." Dual Guard *"Away with you!" *"I'm here!" Defeated Enemy *"It is finished." *"Rest now." *"Gods save you." *"In Naga's name." *"*sigh*" Critical *"Repent, sinner!" *"Gods forgive me..." *"Go in peace!" *"I am your omega!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Fiercely done!" *"Bless you." *"I'm in good hands." Defeated By Enemy *"Ungh, no..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote